The Greatest Challenge
by DareDreamer
Summary: As war erupts across Skylands, Spyro believes that this will be his most important adventure yet. Skylands is his home now...and he will fight to protect it, no matter the cost.


Floating islands and rocks sail across the endless sky, as they had done since the creation of Skylands thousands of years ago. It seems peaceful…

…but in these times, peace is a lie.

 _"_ _This… is Skylands. The very center of the universe. Filled with magic, adventure, wonders… but most of all, danger. For years, brave warriors like myself have repelled this evil in constant battles. Thanks to our efforts, Skylands was at peace. But now, Skylands knows only one thing."_

A sudden explosion detonates inches away from an island. _"War."_

Two small ships, one with black and red markings and another with white and blue markings, speed past the island in a frantic chase. The white ship fires a stream of blue lasers, which clip the black ship's wing. As the black ship spirals out of control, the white ship boosts past two more islands…

…to reveal a massive armada of flying capital ships, both belonging to Eon's and Kaos' forces alike. As the capital ships trade broadside turbolaser fire, the white ship joins up with a squadron of allied fighters, which speed in attack formation towards an incoming fighter group.

The two sides clash, lasers flying and explosions indicating destroyed aircraft. A turret on one of Kaos' capital ships aims toward the dogfight and fires off five blasts. One of them connects with a white ship, blowing its left wing clean off. As the disabled craft rockets to the ground ablaze…

…the scenario shifts to a skirmish in a clouded hillside, where an ominous-looking castle with sinister defenses opens fire with anti-aircraft turrets, destroying a white fighter. Meters away from the castle, a battalion of Imaginators and Skylanders clash with Trolls, Drow and Doomlanders in an attempt to storm the base. Troll tanks roll forward, firing their heavy shells. Quickshot Imaginators and Doomlanders take cover behind destroyed vehicles, emerging to open fire on advancing enemies. Knights and Smashers engage in close-quarters combat.

From a nearby small island, a purple talon steps forward. A purple dragon with curved horns and gold markings on his body, wings and tail walks to the edge of the island, observing the battle below with red eyes.

 _"_ _My name…is Spyro. For the past 7 years, I've called Skylands my home. I've faced monsters, giant robots, creatures corrupted by a dark force, a legion of evildoers, a supreme being from another realm…and an evil Portal Master who doesn't give up on his dream to conquer Skylands._

 _Time and time again, me and my fellow Skylanders have vanquished him and foiled his every attempt. But this…this might be the greatest threat we've ever faced."_

Barely reacting to a fiery boulder that flies past him, Spyro narrows his eyes, crouches down low and shoots up into the sky. After looping through the clouds, Spyro dives back down to the fray.

Upon swooping over the battlefield, Spyro blasts out a stream of fire from his mouth, incinerating any it touches. In panic, a Troll soldier yells something to a Troll wielding a minigun, who hoists up the heavy weapon. Screaming, the Troll unleashes a volley of high-speed bullets at the dragon, who rolls and dives around them. A few bullets graze his wings, but Spyro ignores it as he prepares for another dive-bombing run.

The Imaginator offensive is beginning to break through the enemy line. Quickshots lay down covering fire during the advance. Spyro lines up for his next run, flying forward and burning an entire Doomlander squad. Spyro barrel-rolls away from the firefight and prepares to land to join the battalion.

Suddenly, an artillery turret swivels around to target the dragon. The only time Spyro notices the massive gun is when a big laser fires from the turret…slamming into the purple dragon. Knocked from the air, Spyro plummets to the ground.

The dragon crashes just inside the base's main gates, making his world go dark.

His body feels like it's on fire. Everything hurts. His wing is sprained, a horn is cracked, a wound on his front leg is visible and a few ribs feel broken. Weakly, Spyro opens his eyes to see a Smasher Doomlander standing above him. It holds a double axe in his grip, ready to finish the fallen dragon.

Spyro has no fear. He is not afraid of death, nor does he resist it. In an effort to make his end honorable, he concentrates his inner magic. The heat rises in his throat as the Doomlander raises his weapon above his head.

A burst of magic floods Spyro's vision, knocking the Doomlander down. Spyro turns his head, ignoring the excruciating pain, to see his savior. A hooded figure in white robes with blue markings has a staff thrusted forward, the tip dimming its glow as the attack ends.

The figure rushes over to Spyro and removes its head, revealing a human face beneath it. Thinking fast, the young Portal Master whispers an incantation to himself, his hand beginning to glow a bright blue. Wisps of magic extend to Spyro's broken body, spreading across him.

The pain begins to fade away. The blood on Spyro's leg vanishes, the crack in his horn disappears, his wings spread open and his chest snaps into place. Spyro pushes himself off the ground as the healing spell takes full effect, the tendrils of magic fading away. Turning to the young Portal Master, the dragon nods in appreciation.

 _"_ _I feel confident knowing that we're not alone. The Portal Master apprentices Master Eon's been training still have much to learn, but they are useful allies. But there's just one problem."_

The Imaginators that have infiltrated the base instantly freeze in place, an aura of red surrounding them. After a few seconds of immobilization, an unseen force flings the soldiers aside, slamming them into the base's outside wall. A squad of Doomlanders rush from the base's front door, with a figure in black robes with red markings accompanying them with slow strides.

 _"_ _He didn't get them all."_

The figure rips his hood away, revealing a human face with yellow eyes full of hatred. Purple veins surround the eyes: a sign of Darkness corruption. The dark Portal Master extends a hand forward, and a black sword materializes into his grip. With an expression of anger, he strides towards Spyro.

Beams of light suddenly fall from the sky, slamming into the ground. The light fades, revealing several other Portal Masters: a blonde girl wielding two laser pistols, a boy with an axe and another with a bow of light.

Seeing the newcomers, the dark Portal Master smirks and spreads his arms as more dark Portal Masters appear behind him. A raven-haired girl draws a bow made from cursed steel, another boy summons a scythe and twirls it, and another girl hoists a large black-red cannon on her shoulder.

The wall behind the light Portal Masters and Spyro blows apart, revealing more Imaginators ready for attack. Another legion of Doomlanders rush out from the base, their commander ordering them to defend their positions.

 _"_ _I believed a war was inevitable from the moment I first fought Kaos. Now that my beliefs are true, I will continue to fight. And I will not stop until Skylands is safe and Kaos is gone for good. My journey has brought me this far…"_

The light and dark Portal Masters let out a battle cry, prompting both sides to charge. Arrows, lasers and rockets fly towards their targets as Spyro and his fellow Skylanders dash into the fray. Spyro collides with a Goliath Drow horns-first as the Portal Masters clash their weapons together.

 _"…_ _and no way am I turning back."_


End file.
